


Natural Selection At It's Finest

by Sweet_vodka_sip



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blood Kink, Disturbing Themes, Don't Judge Me, Fucked Up, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_vodka_sip/pseuds/Sweet_vodka_sip
Summary: TbfhI don't give two shits if you hate meFor writing this, hahaDon't bother leaving comments of hateIf you don't like the topic don't read itRun along .. or go ahead and read.





	Natural Selection At It's Finest

Dylan snorted and pushed his hair back  
Writing in his journal, pressing the pen down hard  
With a mixture of excitement, anxiety and morbid lust  
For what him and Eric were going to do, he snarled gently as Eric's hands rubbing over a pipe caught his attention "I'm not a fag.. but look" he laughed dryly

Eric looked up "Ew! You sure you're not?!"  
He exclaimed rubbing the pipe letting out some  
fake moans, Dylan growled "Cut it out man.."

Eric crawled over sitting between his legs  
"yoooou didn't tell me yet" he sighed  
Dylan looked concerned "Didn't tell you what!"  
Eric put his head on the others knee  
"If you're a fag or not" he said softly  
Their eyes meeting 

"VoDKa is a faaag" he teased getting up into Dylan's  
Lap kissing his lips, Dylan resisted "Holy shit man..  
what are you doing !" He found himself kissing back  
Taking charge he threw Eric against the bed  
"you are a filthy son of a bitch" he growled

 

Eric smirked "I'm a fag, you are too I know it, you enjoy it when i suck you off too much" Dylan hated the fact he was gay he felt so much shame, and slapped Eric hard on the thigh "Shut up bitch" he growled trying to keep his emotions from spilling, he grabbed the cable ties he had under the bed and bound Eric's hands

 

Dylan tore off Eric's clothes and started to kiss his neck, he had such soft lips he did it just the way Eric liked it, and had tried to replicate with wet fingers  
It never felt as good as the original

 

Eric squirmed "Ohh mnnnnfh" he was more loud and proud than Dylan who shushed him "Quiet your ass"  
He scolded slapping him again, he gently bit his skin  
"harder" Eric whined "Do it harder" Dylan sunk his teeth in blood seeping down his throat and face, Eric screamed silently and Dylan pulled off  
"That's what you get for telling me what to do.." 

 

Dylan felt his pants becoming constricting  
And he pressed himself down against Eric's already naked body noticing the blood trailing down his back and chest "mn you look good covered in blood" he cooed at the submissive he had bitten 

Eric purred "No one has a bigger blood kink than me"  
Dylan rolled his eyes and muttered "and no one wants to die more than me" Eric pouted "Uncalled for... let's get on with this" He tried to pull Dylan back to reality

It was no secret that Eric was really in control despite being dominated, Dylan started to get the will to move back and stripped himself off, Eric ran his hands over the man's ribs, scars noticing the fress cuts "Gonna let me lick them?" Dylan looked grossed out "go ahead If that'll make you happy" Eric moved closer his hands still bound, he licked the males cut sides and moaned

Dylan loved Eric's weird kinks as much as he hated them, he shivered and moaned hardening up again  
"Eric ~" he moaned into a fist , Eric smirked and openened his pants with his teeth "I'm sucking it..it just went hard against my fucking face~" 

 

Eric loved to dirty talk him, still using just his mouth to get through the males boxers, taking his member into his mouth sucking it, Dylan looked around the room  
And his legs shook with the urge to just fuck his friends face which he did, grasping Eric's head thrusting into his mouth fast

 

Dylan couldn't hold in the occasional noises  
Ramming into Eric's mouth, saliva going everywhere  
"I'm gonna fuck you.." he growled "hmmgh!"  
Eric pulled back and smirked "About time"

Eric flipped himself on his front his arms bound under him and his face sideways against the bed "do it Dylan"  
Dylan looked him over nervously, "Do it" Eric repeated

 

Dylan lined up and pushed in slow, not using lube or stretching him put because he knew Eric loved the pain  
And that wasn't an understatement "Ohhh!" Eric cried out "Dylaaaaan!"' he continued to scream out  
"BE fucking quiet you retard!" Dylan whisper yelled shoving a sock in the others mouth angrily mumbling

Eric's eyes welled with tears at how Dylan was tearing him up, despite being unpopular both boys were attractive and had amazing members, and we're great at pleasuring each other 

Dylan thrusted and groaned under his breath  
Rubbing one hand on Eric's lower back  
Gently thrusting for a minute before  
The blood acted as lube enough for him to go faster  
"Holding up okay Reb" he teased, hearing nothing but a pitiful moan in return "Attaboy" he cooed 

Eric always got emotional at Dylan's soft side  
He backed into his crotch taking him deeper  
To mask his tears, it worked Dylan didn't notice

Dylan's noises grew and he grasped his hips harder slamming in the bed creaking "Holy fuck... Take it"  
He growled "Take it you dirty fag!" He was getting close  
Having Dylan burst into dirty talk was extremely rare

Eric bounced against him rubbing himself against the bed starting to leave droplets of precum beading against the fabric, his muffled moans growing in volume

Dylan spanked Eric and pounded him  
Being fast, rough and ruthless  
Reaching around to jerk the other off  
"You can't cum until I let you"  
He grunted shadowing Eric's body with his own  
Breathing down his neck kissing the muscle deep bite mark on his shoulder from earlier

 

Eric was drooling, moaning and crying  
Now doing the moving against the other male  
Backing onto his cock, feeling the longer hair on his sensitive back was more than enough  
He needed to cum but wouldn't without his permission

Dylan got back up and pulled the male open  
Slamming in deeper his hair a total mess  
"You can cum.." he purred rubbing the males side

 

Eric sighed loudly with relief and bust a load into the sheets his mouth falling open the sock coming from between his lips "keep at it Dyl" he begged

 

Dylan obliged and slammed in for a few more minutes  
Feeling the urgent electric feeling in his lower stomach  
"I'm cumming.. Dirty whore" he moaned busting finally

 

After awhile the two decided to huggle "You're a faggot" Eric grinned and kissed him "so are you" Dylan snorted kissing back "I can die happy now"  
Eric poked him "not until the 20th..let's have sex at school then too" Dylan shook his head "in the car.." 

 

"Works for me.." Eric spoke soft "I can't wait..to"  
Dylan started before being cut off by Eric "me neither"  
The two dozed in each other's arms and felt somewhat Happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
